El solsticio de un juramento
by Goddess Artemiss
Summary: Luego de que Link y Zelda sellaran a Ganondorf en el futuro, regresan al pasado unidos por la inocencia de su amistad. Tiempo después, cerca del Solsticio de Invierno, la princesa recibe la noticia de que su mejor amigo debe irse a un largo viaje, con la promesa de su regreso. Pasan los años y el frío embarga su alma, pero con la esperanza aun ferviente.


**EL SOLSCTICIO DE UN JURAMENTO**

La dama observó desde su empañada ventana el inmaculado manto que cubría su reino, tan resplandeciente cual fino diamante y tan frío como su entristecida alma. Se suponía que la fecha tan especial en la que se encontraba debía ser sinónimo de alegría y dicha, sobre todo el significado de paz y amor que le habían inculcado desde niña… pero desde hace años no significaba nada, al menos no en una parte de su corazón que se encontraba dividida.

*.*.*.*.*

 _Tiempo después que Link y Zelda vencieron y sellaron a Ganondorf en el futuro, y esta regresó al joven a su era para que recupere su vida, ambos comenzaron desde cero, guardando los recuerdos de esa amarga época para sí mismos y para pocas personas, como el Rey e Impa, quienes se encargaron de evitar que el Rey del Mal cometa sus fechorías enviándolo a que pague sus faltas al Patíbulo del Desierto Gerudo. A partir de ese momento comenzó para ellos una etapa libre de presiones a las que ningún niño debía ser sometido. Por primera vez resplandeció para ellos la luz de su inocencia._

 _Desde que Link descubrió que era un Hylian, se alejó de su hogar en el Bosque Kokiri, pues debido a que a corto plazo iba a crecer, ya no podía permanecer en ese lugar. Lamentó mucho haberse despedido de sus amigos, sobre todo de Saria, pero las reglas no podían pasarse por alto. Para su suerte, no iba a faltarle un techo, pues en el castillo estaba reclutando niños de su edad para preparar a los futuros soldados del reino, lo cual le permitiría no sólo hacerse más fuerte, sino estar cerca de la princesa, con quien tenía una linda amistad. Con ella no se sentiría solo, además que podría hacerle compañía que a ella tanto le hacía falta._

 _Los entrenamientos por los que el guerrero tuvo que pasar fueron arduos e intensos, pero al mismo tiempo grandes motivadores para hacerse más fuerte. Sus ratos libres siempre los aprovechaba para visitar a la princesa, a quien alegraba con su presencia. Zelda tenía grandes deberes a pesar de su corta edad, y solamente su mejor amigo la sacaba de sus preocupaciones, pero sobre todo, fue el que le enseñó a divertirse como cualquier niña._

 _Los días que ella no podía salir, Link iba a visitarla usando diferentes máscaras para hacerla reír; no importaba si de vez en cuando las repetía, siempre conseguía de ella una reacción diferente y divertida. Además de eso, ambos se daban algunas escapadas a la ciudadela para conseguir dulces y distraerse con los juegos._

 _Aun eran muy jóvenes para reconocerlo, pero ambos sabían que el sentimiento tan especial que estaba naciendo en sus corazones era algo más fuerte que la amistad que tenían, algo que se acrecentaba con el tiempo. La princesa se sonrojaba sólo con imaginarse pasando el resto de su vida al lado del pequeño guerrero, sin saber que dos años después aquello cambiaria._

\- _Zelda… hay algo que quiero decirte. – dijo Link, preocupado._

\- _¿Qué cosa, Link? Soy tu mejor amiga, puedes decirme lo que quieras. – dijo ella, sonriendo como siempre._

\- _Lo que pasa es que… aún tengo muchas dudas respecto a mí. Sé que soy un hyliano, como tú, y que quiero convertirme en un soldado del reino, pero creo que aún me falta algo._

\- _No entiendo a qué te refieres._

\- _Necesito encontrar a Navi, así que en unos días partiré a un largo viaje._

 _La adolescente sintió que su corazón se destrozaba ante la noticia que su amigo acabó de darle. No comprendía el porqué de esa repentina decisión. ¿Acaso era su culpa?_

\- _¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Ya no eres feliz en este reino? ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? – preguntó la princesa, soltando amargas lágrimas en el proceso._

\- _¡No digas eso, por favor! Yo soy muy feliz contigo, y es precisamente por eso que quiero irme._

\- _No comprendo…_

\- _Zelda, necesito saber quién soy realmente y volverme más fuerte para ti, porque… porque yo te quiero y me gustas mucho. – dijo el joven, sonrojándose hasta las orejas._

 _Zelda se quedó pasmada al escuchar la confesión de su amigo, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Ahora comprendió el significado de ese sentir que desde hace tiempo comenzó a nacer en su corazón. El dulce e inocente amor._

\- _Link… yo también te quiero y me gustas mucho… ¿pero cómo puedes ser tan cruel de decirme eso junto con la fatal noticia de que te vas? – reclamó indignada, molesta y dolida._

\- _Perdóname, Zelda, lo que menos quiero es causarte dolor, pero querías una respuesta y yo no tengo derecho a negártela. Haría lo que fuera por volverte a ver sonreír._

\- _Entonces no te vayas._

\- _Entiende que esto lo hago por los dos. Sé que somos muy jóvenes para pensar en estas cosas, pero deseo saber quién soy y fortalecerme para tener algo que ofrecerte en un futuro… para ser digno de ti, la princesa del reino. – expresó Link, apenado._

\- _Eres más que digno y lo sabes, muy especial para mí. ¿Y si sucede algo malo? ¿Y si no regresas nunca más? – preguntó aterrorizada._

\- _No te voy a negar que me esperan muchos peligros, pero los superaré por ti, como lo hice en el pasado, en el presente y el futuro. Lo volvería a hacer miles de veces por ti._

\- _Link…_

 _El joven se acercó a la princesa para abrazarla con fuerza, sacando las lágrimas que contuvo delante de ella para no hacer las cosas más difíciles. No quería irse y dejarla sola, pero también necesitaba saber más de sí mismo para ser más fuerte, para poder ser mejor para ella._

\- _Prométeme que regresarás, por favor. – rogó la joven._

\- _Te lo juro por las Diosas, princesa. Y yo te pido que por más que desesperes, no dejes de aguardar mi regreso._

\- _Creo en ti, y por eso te esperaré toda mi vida si es necesario. Para eso nacimos._

 _Luego del juramento, Link tuvo el atrevimiento de dar un pequeño beso a los labios de la joven, casto e inocente como el latir de sus corazones. Ambos se pusieron nerviosos y emocionados por ese primer roce, el cual guardarían por siempre para ellos… en aquella noche cubierta por el manto del invierno._

*.*.*.*.*

Ya ocho años habían pasado desde aquel momento, y aun lo recordaba con dicha y dolor. A pesar del implacable paso del tiempo, aún seguía esperando el regreso de su amado, quien seguramente ya era todo un hombre. Durante muchas noches se imaginó cómo podría verse y cómo reaccionaría al volver a verlo. ¿Y cómo la vería él a ella? ¿La recordaría? ¿Sería de su gusto? Pensar esas cosas la entusiasmaban y la asustaban. No le quedaba nada más que esperar. Ensimismada, la princesa se acercó a la cómoda junto a su cama, abrió el cajón y sacó de una caja un objeto muy especial que desde hace años había guardado, hecho con sus propias manos y sólo para él.

\- Desde que pasé el último solsticio de invierno sin ti, hice esta bufanda para dártela el día que regresaras… ¿será que algún día eso se volverá realidad?

Ya faltaba poco para la medianoche, la cual traía consigo la celebración del Solsticio de Invierno que cada año se daba en su reino. Zelda se dispuso a bajar a cenar con su padre e Impa para festejar la fecha, a pesar que no tenía ningún motivo para eso con la pena que la embargaba.

Otro invierno sin su presencia.

* * *

Luego de haber celebrado con sus seres queridos la festividad, Zelda tuvo el impulso de salir a caminar por las blancas fronteras del palacio. No comprendía ese repentino cambio de planes, pues hasta hace pocas horas no tenía ganas de nada. Caminó impulsada por los latidos de su corazón, hasta que llegó a un sitio que no visitaba desde hace mucho tiempo, en donde se había reunido con el joven por última vez.

\- Link…

Comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras se sentaba en el tronco en el que ambos se habían dado su primer beso, el que aun guardaba en la piel de sus labios. Si alguien le preguntara qué deseaba en aquel frío invierno, era verlo otra vez, de sentirse protegida en sus brazos.

\- Haría lo que fuera por volverte a ver sonreír.

La joven sintió que se desvanecía ante lo que se había imaginado, pues aquello no podía ser otra cosa que producto de su cabeza. Era imposible que se tratara de él. Con el alma en un hilo, se volteó para comprobarlo, llevándose una enorme sorpresa.

Detrás de ella se encontraba alguien cubierto por una capucha de pies a cabeza, mostrando únicamente su mirada, la cual era intensa y azulada. Casi como si estuviera en trance, la princesa descubrió el rostro del recién llegado, viendo que se trataba de un joven cercano a su edad, corpulento, apuesto y varonil.

\- No puede ser…

Puede ser que su físico haya cambiado, pero aquella mirada aún conservaba la inocencia en la que siempre se vio reflejada, la que la enamoró desde el primer día que lo vio. Su más grande deseo se había hecho realidad.

\- Link…

\- Te dije que regresaría. Gracias por haberme esperado.

Zelda, embriagada por tanta felicidad que la embargaba, mientras las lágrimas la consumían, se abalanzó a abrazar a su amado con toda la fuerza de su alma. Pon fin su más grande sueño se había cumplido, ahora podía sentirse protegida entre sus brazos como años atrás. Link se sentía igual de emocionado, no conteniendo ninguno de los sentimientos que tenía hacia la dama.

\- Zelda, no puedo creer que estoy contigo. Estás… estás muy hermosa, más de lo que me imaginé en sueños. – dijo Link, emocionado.

\- Gracias, tenía miedo de no gustarte apenas me vieras. – respondió ella, sonrojada.

\- Eso es imposible, más bien yo estoy preocupado por saber qué piensas de mí.

\- Nada de eso, estás muy apuesto y te sentí tan fuerte… pero lo que más me gusta es que aun conservas la misma mirada que tanto me gusta. La que me enamoró.

La princesa sacó del bolso que llevaba en el hombro el regalo que había realizado para Link hace años, el cual se lo colgó alrededor del cuello. Cuántas veces no se había imaginado viéndolo con aquello puesto.

\- Tejí esta bufanda cuando pasé el primer solsticio de invierno sin ti. Es azul como tus ojos, por eso elegí ese color. Espero que te guste.

\- Muchas gracias, princesa. Me encanta lo que me has dado… y yo también tengo algo para ti.

Zelda vio como Link metía su mano en el bolsillo, y de ahí sacaba una caja aterciopelada.

\- ¿Eso es…?

El guerrero sonrió. Abrió la caja y esta contenía un anillo, el cual causó que los ojos de Zelda volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Acaso significaba lo que creía?

\- ¿Recuerdas el motivo de mi viaje? Primero me embarqué en la búsqueda de Navi, a quien jamás hallé; más bien conocí un mundo muy distinto a este, pero que me dejó grandes enseñanzas. Después que me resigné a que no volvería verla, viajé por más sitios, me entrené lo mejor que pude y aprendí varias técnicas, hasta que conseguí un título nobiliario de caballero. Me juré a mí mismo que no regresaría contigo hasta ser alguien… pero durante todo ese tiempo, me di cuenta que sin ti no lo era, pues aunque me siento orgulloso de lo que he logrado, nada soy sin ti. Mi vida sólo tiene sentido si te tengo conmigo. – dijo el guerrero, sin poder casi mira a su dama a los ojos.

\- Link…

\- Ahora que soy una persona honorable y que si poseo algo decente que ofrecerte… tengo el gran atrevimiento de pedirte que seas mi esposa. Lucharé por tu mano hasta mi último aliento, esta vez no dejaré que nada me aleje de ti.

El joven colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de su dama, quien se sentía encantada por la increíble propuesta que le había hecho su caballero. Por años temió que su padre la comprometa con otro hombre mientras esperaba a que su amado regrese, sin embargo, ahora ya no iba a temer a eso. Con él a su lado se sentía capaz de luchar contra lo que sea.

\- Acepto, mi amor. El tenerte conmigo es el mejor regalo que pude haber recibido, y mucho más ahora que será para siempre. – dijo la princesa, ensimismada.

\- Te amo, Zelda. A partir de ahora, siempre estaremos juntos.

Link se acercó a los labios de Zelda para besarlos, pero no como la primera vez, sino ahora más apasionado, experimentando a flor de piel las tantas veces que soñó en sus solitarias noches probar aquellos labios, y mucho más. Zelda le correspondió con la misma vehemencia, agradeciéndole a las Diosas por haber escuchado sus plegarias.

Aquel solsticio de invierno ya no se sintió tan frío, pues el alba que se alzaba en el horizonte llenaba de calidez a aquellas almas enamoradas, unidas por la inocencia de un juramento.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Comentarios finales:_**

 _Hola a todos. Inicio este comentario deseándoles un muy feliz y bendecido año nuevo. Espero de corazón que este sea mejor que el anterior._

 _He traído para ustedes este one-shot como un pequeño regalo de Navidad (atrasada) y de fin de año, en especial para mis amigos más cercanos, a los que se los dedico con mucho cariño. Como pudieron darse cuenta, es posterior a OOT; quise hacer de este juego debido al contexto triste que siempre ha tenido (y que yo misma le he puesto en algunas historias), y ahora se merecía un final feliz. Espero que el beso que se dieron teniendo doce años no les haya molestado, pues es dulce y con inocencia, la que debería tener todo adolescente a esa edad y que seguramente muchos han experimentado, y si fue con amor, debió ser hermoso. A esa edad inician las sensaciones._

 _Hay muchas teorías al respecto sobre lo que sucedió con Link y Zelda en OOT, pero mi headcanon siempre será que en la alegría o en la tragedia se quedaron juntos, amándose hasta que la vida los vuelva a juntar. A este zelink le tengo inmenso cariño, pues fue el primero que shipiee y con el que formé varias historias en mi cabeza. Les aseguro que este no será el último sobre este título._

 _En este tiempo comenzaré a trabajar en los fics que tengo pendientes, además que estoy inspirada con algunas ideas debido a que me encuentro enviciada con Sailor Moon (acabo de terminar las tres temporadas de Crystal, estoy viendo la de los años novena y leyendo el manga). Ya había visto la primera versión cuando era niña, pero la verdad no me acordaba de nada, así que todo me ha tomado como nueva. Veo demasiadas similitudes en Zelda y Sailor Moon, sobre todo el hecho de que las almas de los protagonistas estén enlazadas desde el pasado. Eso me pareció maravilloso._

 _Una vez más, gracias a todos por su apoyo, por los reviews, que me demoro mucho en responder, pero lo haré, eso no lo duden. Gracias por su paciencia con mis demoras, he pasado por algunos asuntos personales que me han quitado la inspiración, y por eso me tardé en hacer este pequeño detalle, pero como dicen "más vale tarde que nunca", así que no quise perder la oportunidad de darles esta sorpresa._

 _Les deseo buenas vibras y nos estamos leyendo ^^_

…

 _PD: He recibido algunas críticas de que mis historias son algo "melosas, forzadas y hasta predecibles", e incluso que todas son iguales, que no hay diferencia de la una con la otra. No les comento esto para quejarme, sino para indicarles que me tiene sin cuidado esas opiniones sin fundamento de la gente que sólo critica porque tiene boca, que dañan a este hermoso pasatiempo creyéndose perfectos, y sobre todo, que lo dicen a tus espaldas, mientras que en tu cara te viven halagando. Todos los que me conocen, ya sean cercanos o lejanos, amigos o no tan amigos, saben que si entran a mi perfil para buscar lo contrario al romance y el drama, pierden su tiempo. Soy una romántica empedernida, apasionada hasta los huesos. Así le gusto a mi familia, a mis amigos, a mi novio, y por último y lo más importante, a mí me gusta ser así, y no voy a cambiar, sino a mejorar. Jamás un escrito que sale del corazón de un escritor puede ser forzado, y eso es lo que yo defiendo de mis historias; imperfectas y todo, jamás tendrán esa característica._

 _Sé que con esto no me voy a librar de ese tipo de personas, pues no somos moneda de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo (ni Jesucristo le caía bien a todos), pero sí deseo, como cualquier escritor, que si se van a hacer críticas que sean constructivas y con fundamento, no dando ideas de cómo lo hubieran hecho ellos (creyendo que ellos lo hubieran hecho mejor), infiriendo lo que va a pasar y que al final nada que ver, e incluso enojándose porque sus propuestas no fueron usadas. A esas personas que se creen la divina cosa, los prefiero lejos de mi perfil, pues aquí no encontraran nada de su gusto. No gasten energías en querer cambiar a otros, mejor dedíquense a mejorar en sus ámbitos._

 _Sólo eso quería decir, y mil disculpas si los molesto con esto, sobre coincidiendo con este detalle que estoy teniendo con ustedes, pero tenía que aprovechar la última de mis actualizaciones, y lamentablemente esta salió._

 _Nada más que decir ^^_


End file.
